


Former Glory

by PyroDragoness



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyroDragoness/pseuds/PyroDragoness
Summary: Takes place between the '07 movie and ROTF. A short one-shot based on movie Screamer deciding to revert back to his former G1 design. A story I wrote on a whim while watching through the movies.





	

I decided to do this short one-shot about my favourite Decepticon, Starscream. This short story is based on movie-verse Screamer who decides to revert back to his former G1 design. I don't have much against movie Screamer as he is a cool-looking Decepticon, it's just that to me, it's not _Starscream_. Also, whenever I imagine a movieverse fanfic, I always visualise his G1 design so that's kinda why I wrote this. Anyway, this short fic takes place just after the first movie.

I hope you like it

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or its characters. Transformers is the property of Hasbro, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

**Former glory**

It was the calm before the storm. He gazed down at the blue orb from the bridge, quietly contemplating his position as the commander of the entire Decepticon army. With the demise of Megatron and the disappearance of the Allspark, the newly-dubbed Warlord stood aboard the Nemesis, almost surprising himself at how smoothly operations were going this time.

As he gazed out to the vastness of space, however, it was not the stars or the planet below that caught his attention but rather the Mech staring right back at him. This was the first time he truly noticed just how much he had changed over the millions of solar cycles of constant war with the Autobots, in fact he almost did not recognise himself. His reflection showed how the many challenges and vorns of conflict had changed and mutated his being into the beige, almost fearsome bird-of-prey like Mech that stood before him; the one thing that had not changed since the day he was sparked, however, was his pride.

He remembered his earlier solar cycles as a recruit, steadily climbing the Decepticon ranks to eventually end up as Megatron's Second-in-Command. He was a proud young Seeker who had his own dreams and aspirations that will one day come true. He was a Mech who was not afraid to cheat, lie and throw himself into situations to achieve his goal, despite the fact that many of his failed attempts very nearly cost him his spark. It had been a long process. A long, difficult and torturous process full of many hardships, failures, losses and battles that would drive any normal Mech insane. His past was fraught chaos. The chaos that he endured brought great change not only to his mental capacity and his spark but to his very physical being and as a result, the matured leader of the entire Decepticon Armada stood glimmering in the glass before him.

That being said, as he looked over his form showing his vorns of experience and the journey to his current position, almost unrecognisable to his former self, he decided it was time for a change. The form before him showed the Mech the many perilous paths, battles and hardships that he had travelled to get this point as his optics trailed over the scars, dents and angles of jagged metal that etched his being. He decided it was time; time to revert back to his former glory, symbolising the closure of a chapter. The proud _Starscream_ that he always was and always will be.

Dimming his optics, Starscream scoured though the many millions of files that he had accumulated throughout his life; he needed a serious defrag after this mission was over. After he spent a good few cycles sifting through all of his old files, he finally found the one that he was looking for. Looking over the old file, Starscream was surprised it was still operational considering the length of time it had just been sitting there in the recesses of his processor. Then with a short vent, following a second brief scan of the old, dusty file, he entering the command 'T-COG: ALT-1: REBOOT: EXECUTE'.

Then on cue, Starscream offlined his optics as he felt many plates of metal and circuits, shifting and clicking into a new yet very familiar formation. Yes, Starscream had scanned and taken many alt forms in his lifetime but this time it was different. He knew that he was taking the form that he set out in, the form when he was at his true peak, the form that he truly recognised himself as and the one he wanted everyone to know as the leader of the Decepticon Armada. No longer was he the mutated, war-beaten Second-in-Command, he was Starscream, the proud leader of both the entire Seeker fleet as well as the Decepticons.

As the last few plates clicked into place, his CPU and motor circuits recalibrated and came back online. Onlining his optics once more, gazing right back at him was the Mech that he recognised himself to be. He touched his faceplates, trailing over the smooth angles of his jaw line. His frame was slimmer and less triangular with a mixture of glossy scarlet, silver and blue. As the Seeker's optics trailed over his glossy black helm, more proportionate in appearance with much more clearly defined facial features, he smirked to himself. He was satisfied; satisfied to see the fledgling finally reach the top of the pecking order.

"This what all shall know me as," Starscream said to himself, "Starscream the underling who is now Lord Starscream, Commander of the _entire_ Decepticon Armada," he added with a chuckle, revelling in the fruits of his life-long labour.


End file.
